Lawless Heaven
by TwistedDepths8
Summary: Avillo Bruno witnesses a tragic family accident and goes on a quest for revenge. Where the Mafia families are on the prowl and prohibition is disregarded death is sure to happen.


Older women dressed in what seemed to be tattered rags of all colors and sorts flocked at Mr. Bruno's apartment staircase. All at once the old women were broken up by a younger girl, that looked to be about nineteen in the flesh, who preceded past them with confidence in her stride to Mr. Bruno's front door. The girl knocked and was halted by the swift opening of the door, greeted by a young man who had a cigarette smouldering away between his teeth. The pungent smell of liquor seemed to swirl around them in the smoke of his cigarette as he motioned for her to come inside.

"Avillo!" She gasped as she threw her arms around him like a lasso. As she embraced him he noticed that something in her coats pocket was crinkling. He broke free from the embrace and motioned at her pocket with a glare that made his eyes seem darker in the low lit apartment room. " Oh, it's your mail I thought I'd bring it up for you. All of those women out there just couldn't believe that you had a visitor. I can still hear them out there now. You seem so popular."

"Stop the act Louis" Avillo snapped as he spat his cigarette to the ground and smushed it out. Her chipper smile then faded to match that of Avillo's expressionless face as she took a seat on the only piece of furniture that he owned, a small twin sized bed with a metal frame. Louis knew Avillo's past, knew he was living a lie in order to get to the Vanetti's.

"I'm sorry Angelo, I truly am. If the Vanetti's had done that to us I would feel the way you do right now. Vengeful, however right now all that I can offer you is myself and this letter that was left unsigned." She held the sealed and unsigned letter out to the boy of two names. He snatched it from her hands and tore it open quickly with a rusted pocket knife that he had stolen. "Well what does it say? It's addressed to your real name, Angelo Lagusa. How do you think they know you Darling?"

He had blocked out the sound of her frail voice and his mind wandered quickly back to that night.

* * *

Corteo had just left for home a mere hour before the incident. Luce and Angelo were patiently waiting in the closet as giddy as children could be. His father waltzed into the house clad in black and white as he greeted our mother.

"I'm home. Where could those two be? They've got to be here somewhere" Testa Lagusa pondered as he searched around looking for his eldest son who was also the birthday boy. Elena, their mother, smiled brightly and looked along with Testa playfully.

Suddenly, in the amusement of their little game of hide and seek, a loud pounding sounded at the front door of their house that resided in the middle of the forest.

"Open up, it's Vincente!" The mafia leader boombed from the other side of the door.

"Vince?"

Of course Testa then proceed to answer the door and let in a group of men dressed head to toe in black. They were the Vanetti's with Vincent as their leader, his son Nero with them as well. Angelo and his brother then held tight to their wavering patients hoping that the unexpected visitors wouldn't exceed a short stay.

"I want you to listen carefully, and stay calm Testa." Vince commanded of their father.

"What do you mean Vince? You never come to my house. What is this about?" His father questioned as he went to the wet bar to fix the gentlemen a drink.

"The don's been taken out."

"Orco?"

"Me!" Vince drew his gun at his former friend and Luce struggled to keep back a scream of terror. The man smacked Elena across the face with his gun as she yelped for her husband's safety. Shots rang out as they made their way into Testa's chest and Luce ran out into his mother's arms. Angelo held his breathe as his family was murdered by Vincent Vanetti.

Once they had made sure that Testa, Elena, and Luce were dead he sent the others to check the house. Angelo moved quickly through the house evading the trespassers. He had just made it out, the door slamming, as Nero Vanetti chased the boy down halting at the middle of the drive way with his gun drawn. However he did not pull the trigger and ended up letting Angelo run.

Corteo was half asleep when Angelo got to his doorstep but awoke immediately once he opened the door to his cowering friend. He brought Angelo in and set him up a makeshift bed as he tried to put together the events that had just unfolded in front of him. Corteo held a hand out to him,

"From now on we're brothers Angelo."


End file.
